. PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): The High Resolution Electron Microscopy Facility (HREMF) was established in 1997 to provide a resource to investigators for high resolution imaging of cells, tissues, and nanomateriais. The mission of the HREMF is to provide scanning and transmission electron microscopy services to members of MD Anderson. The HREMF occupies 536 square feet in the R.E.